Company of Mémoire
by Remain Fly
Summary: Brick, Boomer and Butch join a company that saves them from being thrown into the streets, and does some dirty work to get money. Dirty for a company called 'Company of Mémoire', and dirty work that the Powerpuff's will notice. But, don't know who has them breaking out of jail and paying their fines? And where do they keep on disappearing to?
1. Chapter 1

Brick and his brothers read all of the letters that where sent to them. No address or anything, which meant someone had dropped the letters off, personally. He skimmed through the typed words, smirking. He only eyes the amount of money they'd get paid.

These letters where special, and not to mess around with. But, Brick took the letters that had the most money offered to him and his brothers. He wanted the most money, and he had ordered them. Greatest to least. He'd do all of the requests, but in that order.

The first one. He starred at it. The typing was well written, and Brick could easily tell—without his superpowers—that the man or woman who had written this was_ very_ wealthy. He read the letter.

It read: _Dear Anonymous, I have recently discovered your work. Your work will get you a lot of money, I guarantee you. But, I have a secret company that does that type of work. With all of your work that you have done recently, I am proud to say that we want _you_ and your team to join us. It's a large company, but it is very well hidden to the people and all other beings—the Powerpuff Girls, to be exact—and we do this sort of thing all the time. But you, a couple of supposed amateurs, are certainly _not_ amateurs. And I am compelled, wondering why in the blue mighty Hell you're not with us. You are very... secretive and skilled. And you are ranked 150 percent. The damn thing only goes to 100! How is this possible?  
_

_Well, I _want_ you in my company. _

_We have an appointment. Tomorrow, 6PM. Be there so we can discuss everything. And our company thinks there are 3 of you. There will be 3 cards and a map to where to find us. If you do, however, come, flash this to any person working around the building, and they'll run like hell. _

_I hope to see you. _

_Mrs. Morbucks._

Brick stared at the thick, creme paper. He stiffened when he read the name. Mrs. Morbucks? The millionaire—excuse me—trillion, billionaire? Mrs. Morbucks, the mother of the most hated bitch (Princess Morbucks) in the _world_? Mrs. Morbucks, who'd have the power to make a secret, evil company? That Mrs. Morbucks?

But then again, this could be an other joke.

But, who would want to joke about this? They got all of the facts right! And everything! Brick examined the finger prints. If it where to be Mrs. Morbucks herself, there would of been finger prints that where correctly lines, and everything. And nails to brush on the paper. Manicured nails. Even at least a bit of smell. Nothing. Of course, she wouldn't come to this part of town. This criminal infested town. The back of the paper caught his eye.

He read the back part.

_By the way, you three will get paid 5,000 dollars a week. Each. _

_I hope this is a well compromise. _

_Hopefully, I will see you then._

Brick ignored the money. He usually wasn't in it for the money, but only for the fun of killing and robbing the ones that had hurt others. He felt good to do that. but, an other piece of paper was handed to him by his blonde brother. The rent.

"We haven't payed it in over 3 months, and the owner is gettin' pretty pissed. Let's do some work. We owe over three thousand dollars already." Boomer flopped down next to him and grabbed the paper that was in his hand. He read it swiftly, and looked up at Brick. Boomer turned the paper around and smiled. "Dude, we can totally use the money! Plus, there are jobs outside of this one!"

Brick thought about it for a moment, and looked at his dark-haired brother's room. The door was closed, and he has been unusually quiet.

"Butch! What the fuck are you doing?" And aggravated Brick shouted. He hated it when Butch got quiet. Too quiet.

"Smokin' some weed." Came Butch's muffled voice. Brick sighed, and decided to talk to him the next day. He wouldn't like to explain plans when Butch would be high. He wouldn't like that. He wouldn't know what to do.

"Get some sleep!" And that was all that came from Brick that night, as he got up and walked towards his small room. Boomer went to his, turning off all of the lights and laying on his worn down bed.

_Maybe I _could_ use the money to do some good for us. Maybe a better place to stay, better food, and better everything,_ Brick thought as he wandered off to sleep, as his cinnamon eyes shut closed.

* * *

"Hurry the hell up, Butch!" Brick yelled, banging on his brother's door. He was hungry, and was sure as hell he wasn't going to cook. After this appointment, they'd go to some burger shack.

Butch opened the door and smirked. He passed Brick, and Brick frowned, smelling the weed on his clothing.

They flew towards the big building, making sure not to be seen by people. It got fairly easy when you did hide most of your life—including in your job.

They landed in the front, making sure there weren't cameras, and went through the steel, double doors.

Brick went first, Boomer and Butch tailing behind him.

"Excuse me, but I have an appointment at 6PM and—"

"Oh my! Y-yes sir's, please come w-with me!" She stuttered with fear. She lead them through offices and stopped at a big one. She opened the door with pushing many digits in.

"Come in!" She said, closing the door behind them. Brick only looked at the room and smirked when he saw Mrs. Morbucks in the middle of the room with a vanilla folder and 10 security guards behind her. The three boys sat down as Mrs. Morbucks wrinkled her nose, smelling the distant weed.

"You are the—" She was cut off with the letter Brick gave her that she had originally sent.

She smirked.

"So? Are you in?" She asked. Brick looked to his brothers. Boomer nodded and Butch only smirked, which was a yes.

Brick looked at the red-head and opened his mouth.

"What are you going to give us? And, how can we trust you to keep our secret?" Brick asked.

Mrs. Morbucks smiled. "Oh, no need to worry about, boy. I am trusting _you_ with _my _secret of having a top secret agency that involves stealing and killing. So, you have my trust if I have yours. Second." Mrs. Morbucks pulled out an other vanilla folder, looking through the thick papers, pulling out a blueprint. "This is a blueprint of a marvelous condo with amazing view. And, it's top secret. The people that live there, too, are all busy business men and woman who don't have time for socializing."

She pulled out an other paper as Brick studied the condo. It was an apartment, but a gigantic part of it was theirs. She pulled out 3 pictures of cars. Boomer took the blue model, and studied it.

"Koenigsegg Agera R, V8 Twin Turbo engine. This robust behemoth generates a mind-blowing 1,115hp at 6,900 rpm all the way to 7,250 rpm. All this power is coupled with an impressive 885lb-ft of torque at 4100rpm. All this impeccable figures translates to a demonic 0-60mph acceleration of just 2.9 seconds. And the wonders of this car do not stop at the engine specifications alone. For instance, the Agera R can run on _multiple fuel types_ such as E85 and E100 bio-fuels, as well as regular 95 octane gas. The bio-fuels gives the car maximum horsepower as power output is reduced by about 100hp and 100lb-ft torque when regular fuel is used. Still, that feature is quite surprising by any standards. Another note-worthy feature of the car is its suspension system. Koenigsegg names it the Triplex rear suspension. This ingenious suspension set up connects a shock absorber and coil spring to each rear wheel. This configuration enables the car to be raised or lowered on demand because each wheel can affect the other as the extra spring partners in series with the normal suspension and dampers to achieve the desired height." Mrs. Morbucks smirked as Boomer almost slobbered all over the paper.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Morbucks, but we don't _share_ like brothers should. Especially a car." Butch crossed his hands.

Mrs. Morbucks smiled and nodded, pulling an other picture of a car. It was green and black, and Butch almost fainted by the sight of it.

"_Hennessey Venom GT." _Butch blinked his eyes and sucked all of the car's features in.

Mrs. Morbucks nodded. "The exterior design looks like it comes out of Bruce Wayne's or Tony Starks garage, but the car's road power makes it a superhero in itself. The Hennessey Venom GT has for an engine a 6.2-liter LS9 twin-turbo V-8, similar to the engine on the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 one of the fastest production cars released. Airflow management was initially done on CAD. They used it to simulate airflow to improve the engine and body design. The hood of the car cannot be accessed, although it contains two radiators with fans that help maintain the engine cool. Hennessey stresses the idea that the cooler the engine, the more horsepower you get. The car is offered in a mid-engine rear drive power-train with horsepower ranging from 725 to 1200. The drive train is provided by a Ricardo 6 speed transmission. The shifter is patterned after the Lotus, but upcoming models will see a switch to the Ford GT styled shifter. Rumors abound that the Hennessey Venom GT has either tied or broken the record of the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports record of 267 mph. We have yet to hear from reliable sources to make the record official." Mrs. Morbocks shuffeled through some papers and brought out an other blueprint, giving it to Brick.

"Bugatti Veyron Super Sport," Brick mumbled. On the outside, he wasn't so happy, but on the inside, he felt like he had won a million-fucking-dollars.

"The Veyron Super Sport gets its power from a 16 cylinder engine helped by 4 bi-turbochargers with a displacement of 487.8 cu in. Because each cylinder has four valves, this means the Veyron SS has a total of 64 valves. The engine configuration is that same as combining two V8 engines which make it look like a W than a V. This generates a total of 1200 horsepower, nearly 200 hp more that the previous model. It uses a dual-clutch direct-shift gearbox that is computer controlled automatic having seven gear ratios. The gear box is built by Ricardo of England. Given the opportunity, you can either drive the Veyron SS in fully automatic or semi-automatic mode. To replace a transmission on this car will cost you $172,000.00 dollars. Another feature in the Bugatti Veyron SS that makes it stand out is that it uses ten radiators, which help to keep the car cool after generating all that heat and speed. One radiator each for the engine oil, differential oil, transmission oil, and the AC system; at the same time there are three radiators each for the engine and the inter-coolers. Michelin designed specialtires to meet the specs for which the Veyron was designed, high speeds. When replacing a set of tires for the Veyron SS, it costs $ 36,000.00 for a set of four. Braking for the Veyron SS is made by SGL Carbon, which is a carbon fiber reinforced silicon carbide composite disc. This type of brakes is suitable for less brake fading which works best for the Bugatti Veyron. The Bugatti hits 0-62 mph in less than 3 seconds at 2.4 seconds. The progression in hitting given metrics for the Veyron SS include 150mph at 10 second, 186 mph at under 15 seconds, and in less than a minute, you could be going as fast as 245 mph." Mrs. Morbucks took a moment to suck in their faces. They where so surprised.

"And—"

_"And?" _Brick asked, wide-eyed.

"And, we will have a race track for you to drive your cars around. With cars built for speed, you won't be going anywhere in Townsville. So, we'll have that set for you. All we need is all of the information that you can give me and the company, and it will be top secret, nobody out of the company will know—"

_"Leave."_ Brick was glaring at the 10 guards. They hesitated, but broke sweat with that death glare Brick gave them. Mrs. Morbucks nodded and they ran out. The steal doors where closed the moment they left.

"Take down the camera's." Brick looked at Mrs. Morbucks without even looking for the camera's.

She nodded, pressing a button from under the desk. The camera's twitched, but went down.

After Brick was positively sure that the camera's where gone, he turned to Mrs. Morbucks. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys."

Mrs. Morbucks glanced at all 3 boys. She squinted her eyes, and then she shook her head. "Prove it."

Boomer started floating around, Butch made a green energy ball in his hands, and Brick made a fireball, floating in front of her.

"Sign here, and here. We'll send a limousine right away to your new condo, Brick, Boomer and Butch." They signed the contract. "Welcome to the Company of Mémoire."

And Brick _knew_ that meant 'memory' in French.

* * *

"Hey, how may I direct your call?"

_"Are the Rowdyruff Boys free to do a job?"_ The person on the other line said.

Melody, the top operator in the company said, "I'm sorry, but they're packed for the whole month. I can make an appointment for next month, if you'd like."

_"Please."_

"Alright, hopefully everything will be resolved by then. Your name?"

_"Mike Anderson." _The guy responded, followed by him hanging up.

Melody sighed, writing the name down. The phone quickly rang.

"How may I direct your call?"

_"Are the Rowdyruff's_ _free?"_

"No but—"

_"Melody, please. Let me talk to them, personally."_

Melody sighed as she directed the woman on the other side of the phone to Brick's cell.

* * *

"Hello?" Brick answered, just finishing off his last mission, reviewing the stolen files he had to retrieve for a guy.

"I have a job for you—"

"Stop right there. Next month." But, the woman kept going.

"Are you familiar with the Powerpuff girls?"

Brick stopped dead in his tracks, stiffening. His heart fell to the ground. He did not want nothing to do with them. Nothing. They tried to kill them when they where only boys. Little, confused, oblivious boys.

"Yes. What the hell does this have to do with me?" He sneered.

"Well, I just wanted to get my _old son_ reconnected by his old _monkey_ father."

Brick widened his eyes ecen more, to where it had fallen to the floor.

_"Mojo."_

"Freeze!" A girl's voice said from behind him. He made sure to cover his eyes with his hair, but through the strands, he could easily tell who those pink eyes belonged to.

"You are under arrest for stealing!" She said, flying over to Brick and hand cuffing him.

_"Fuck!"_ Brick seethed.

* * *

-end of ch. 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Brick dropped the phone, cracking it. He felt the cold metal on his wrists, and felt being picked up. No way in hell he would show his red eyes to those pink ones. He didn't want her to know that he was still alive.

She took the files away from them and scanned them. "Why do you need files of all of the bank's closing times? You're planning to rob one, aren't you?" She accused.

"No." Brick frowned even more, hearing her voice. It hasn't changed much, it only sounded a bit deeper. Not too deep.

"Then what." She swayed the vanilla folder back and forth. He only shook his head.

"You'll be in jail for a _month_. I hope you learn your lesson. What's your name?" Blossom asked.

Brick remembered the fake names that Mrs. Morbucks had provided him with. "Brandon. Brandon Chaé."

Blossom nodded, taking him to the jail. She was filling out some papers when they got there. After a while, he was thrown into a cell.

Brick sighed as he leaned against the wall. Good thing the didn't check in his shoes under his feet. He took off the expensive shoes, and pressed the bottom of it. A red light shined three times before it stopped. His brothers would be there soon enough.

* * *

Boomer's blue watch started beeping. They started flashing red, and his brother next to him, had his ear piece flashing red. _"Brick,"_ The both said before they left a green and blue streak to the location Brick was at.

They where lead to a jail. The little pieces that flashed gave them directions. And led them to a jail.

"Fuck, I thought you'd be the one to get into jail before _Brick_," Boomer said, looking around around and diving to a window on a far corner.

"Yeah, me too." Butch did the same, and the peeped through the cell window. They saw Brick laid down on the hard bed. Boomer used blue lasers that came from the tips of his finger to cut the steel bar that belonged to the window area. He cut easily and quickly. Once he was done, Brick floated out and the melted the bars back into place, making sure not to leave any finger prints.

"Thanks."

"How'd you get into jai—"

"The pink bitch heroine saw me with some files. And before we go, I gotta get them." Brick started flying, and his brothers followed behind.

They landed in front of a big building. It was pretty dark, too. They got in a different way that Brick had gotten in. They opened a window. Pretty amateur, but they couldn't open the front doors or go through the vents, seeing that Pinky had already checked them.

They sneaked into the main room, and floated into the back office. There, there where files and files and even more files. It was a pretty big room, filled with shelves and—

"Bubbles, I don't see how they could get in here and not let the security see them. People like this need to be eliminated. Gone from the negativity. They can use this skill for good. Not for bad. But I just—"

"Shush up Blossom. We got the guy, so don—"

"What if there are more guys involved in this situation?" Blossom asked impatiently, holding the file Brick had had earlier.

"Then we'll find them."

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Fuck!_"_ Brick muttered under his breath as Boomer and Butch only watched.

"Let's go. These files give me a creepy feeling." Bubbles took the file from Blossom's hand and put it on a table. Blossom sighed and nodded.

They walk out of the room, closing the door.

Butch, Boomer and Brick sighed out of relief. Brick got up and walked over to the file Blossom and Bubbles had moments ago.

Boomer's phone rung and pulled out a touch screen with a baby blue and dark blue case. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Where are you. Hurry on to your next mission. We need to do five a day, remember?" _Mrs. Morbucks' voice came through the phone.

"I did ten today." Brick took his phone.

"I did ten, in the process of doing eleven," Brick said.

"I did fifteen!" Butch called from across the room, looking at files.

"Fifteen?" Brick questioned.

"Hey, It's fun beating the shit out of people," Butch said, putting everything back. "Can we go no—"

_"Wait, I forgot my purse!" _A cheery, high-pitched voice interrupted Butch. The boys stiffened when they realized it was Bubble's voice. They all dived into a hiding spot. Butch hid behind the shelf of books he was just in front of. Brick hid by the bathroom. Boomer hid behind a desk.

They waited until they heard the footsteps come in, and they where dead quiet.

_"Hello?" _Mrs. Morbucks asked as Brick quickly ended the call.

Everything was quiet, and they haven't heard Bubbles leave the room yet. Oh, right. She had super-hearing too.

Brick finally heard footsteps, and thanked God that she wasn't floating. But she was getting closer and closer to the bathroom. Now, she was standing right in front of the doorway, ready to flick the lights on.

_"Bubbles!"_ Blossom's voice came from outside of the door. Bubbles stopped what she was doing and snapped up. She looked at Blossom coming towards her.

"You're taking forever. Did you find your purse?" Asked Blossom.

"Nope. Lemme look for it." Bubbles went to the tables and searched for her purse.

* * *

Boomer was still stiff. Even stiffer when Blossom walked in, yelling her sister's name. And now, even stiffer because her purse was right next to him. He was thinking what he should do. How was he going to get out of this one?

"You probably left in the car!" Blossom whined. She didn't want to be in this room anymore. Bubbles only shook her head.

Boomer thought of something—yet it was risky.

He started shaking and vibrating, making Blossom and Bubbles look at a desk that Boomer was currently behind. _Only a few more __seconds,_ thought Boomer.

He shook more and more, making Bubbles start walking in his direction.

"What the hell is he doing?" Muttered Butch. He was lucky that the girls didn't catch it, though.

Boomer started shaking even more, until his body starting turning invisible. Butch looked at Boomer disappearing. "Teleportation. I forgot we can do that."

Bubbles looked behind the desk and smiled, picking up her black purse.

"I feel like someone is in here," Blossom said.

"I'm going to leave your fucking asses if ya'll don't hurry the hell up!" Buttercup's voice boomed, making both of her sisters jump. She walked in.

"Language." Blossom crossed her arms as Buttercup frowned, looking around.

"There's someone in here." She said, walking up to a shelf that Butch was behind. She looked at Butch, straight in his eyes. Though, something in her eyes flashed and she frowned. _"Butch."_ That was too low for her sisters to hear, but they started walking next to her.

"There's nobody here," Buttercup snapped, walking out of the room. Blossom and Bubbles both shrugged and followed behind her green-eyed sister.

* * *

Buttercup had a reason for ignoring Butch like that, not ratting him out. Two, actually. One, because she tried to kill him. Kill him. There are even more worse villains, and she tried to kill an oblivious boy. The boy didn't know what he was doing, yet she still tried to punch him to death.

And the second reason was that she was influenced with the Company of Mémoire. She knew very well what it did, and she loved working with Mrs. Morbucks and everything. At first, she didn't want you. But when she hurt the daughter of Mrs. Morbucks (Princess Morbucks), she didn't want anyone to know. So, they made a deal.

Buttercup does do some cases now and then, and helps with the training and the fighting.

It's stress relieving for her. The whole heroine act isn't stress relieving. She had to hold back from killing them, and in the Company of Mémoire, you don't hold back at all.

And Buttercup has recently heard that the Rowdyruff Boys are back. It made her heart fall. She didn't want to see them again, with all of the revenge. But, not ratting Butch out would've saved the three boys—who where horrible at hiding. She had to talk to Mrs. Morbucks about that.

* * *

On the other hand, Butch was confused about the whole thing.

"Did she see you or no—" Brick was interrupted, yet again.

"She did!" Butch yelled for the fifteenth time that day.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah," Butch groaned. He laid his head back while in the hot tub, releasing green fire.

Whenever the boys (or the girls) got very upset, or mad, they breathed fire. It wasn't on purpose. It just happened. And Boomer and Brick seemed to see that, so they shut up and watched the damn football game.

* * *

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Asked Bubbles as she sat next to Blossom in the kitchen.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out a recent break-out in jail. His name is Brandon Chaé. He escaped just yesterday. He wasn't in there for an hour, and he managed to get out. But, there are no signs of him breaking out at all. No fingerprints, either." Blossom studied the pictures of the cell. She looked at the bars.

Buttercup walked in and looked in the refrigerator.

"Buttercup, you've got a good eye. I think there's something up with this picture. Look at it?" Blossom held up a picture of the only window in that cell.

"Easy. The bars where melted." She pointed at one bar and then the next. Blossom starred at it for a while more, and finally saw it. The bars where melted and dented only the slightest bit. It was hard to catch—

"You're welcome." She walked out with a peeled orange in her hand, and a Bubbles following behind.

"How the hell did she see that?" Blossom wondered out loud. She huffed and sighed, putting the pictures back in the folder. She's study it from the outside.

* * *

"Mrs. Morbucks. I have to talk to you." Brick stood right in front of the gate with his new car, pressing the button.

"Come right in," She chirped as she opened her golden gates, letting Brick go in.

Once he got in, he parked his car and went to the front door to be greeted by Mrs. Morbucks. She lead him to the office and offered him a coffee, which he gladly accepted.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Brick hesitated, but finally spoke. "Buttercup Utonium. Is she influenced with you in any way?"

"With me? Many. With the Company of Mémoire? Only one. She works for us." She sipped a bit of her coffee.

Brick cocked his head and had confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah. She works for us. Does the same dirty work as you guys have been doing. She's doing me a favor. And I told her, recently, that the Rowdyruff Boys are joining."

Brick shot his head up, wide-eyed. "I thought I told you that our identity was secret—"

"Yeah, to the people _outside_ of the company. And, plus, I think you and your brothers are going to become very close with her."

_"How?"_

"She'll be your personal trainer. She called in today, and said that you two did horrible with hiding. She sensed you guys right when she walked into the roo—"

Brick sighed. "Why didn't her sisters see us?"

"She's been training with us, and has had the most talented experts train her. And she has done it for years, so she's experienced more than her sisters," Mrs. Morbucks explained.

"Her sisters don't know?"

Mrs. Morbucks shook her head. "And she'll keep your secret as long as you keep hers."

"When are we meeting?" Asked Brick.

"Next week."

And then Brick was gone, in a flash of red. At least it wasn't Pinky.

"Wait!" Someone called to Brick when he was in the parking lot. He turned to see a green-eyes puff' pulling out of a jade-green Ferrari.

"What do you want?" Brick spat. His anger was a bit calmed when he saw the Ferrari.

"I just want you to meet your new _trainer_." Buttercup folded her arms as Brick sighed.

* * *

-end of ch. 2-


	3. Chapter 3

_Wardrobe from this story will be shown on my profile. I tried my best to look for the right clothes. _

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me!" Butch yelled, throwing a chair across the room. Brick was just calming down, but Butch wasn't taking the news so well.

"I know!" Brick finally boomed. That shut Butch up and he dropped the second chair. He huffed.

"I'm not going," Butch said. "I'm not going to attend that shit."

"You are. You signed your name on the damn contract. If we break it, we'll be revealed!"

Boomer came into the room with a banana. "We're only going to train. Why are you guys so mad?" He asked.

"Because!" Brick flared. "She'll reveal us to the whole fucking world!"

"If she does, then we'll reveal her to her sisters with her doings of the the Company of Mémoire," Boomer simply stated, taking a bite of his banana and flopping down to the couch.

Butch and Brick stood silent and huffed. "I'm doing missions." And they both where gone in a flash, leaving Boomer on the couch.

* * *

"Brant Long, please come to the front desk."

Butch heard his fake name being called and made sure to look in the mirror to see his disguise. A blonde with green eyes. It didn't match him, but that was the point of it. He walked over the the front desk.

"Here are the photos you took earlier."

Butch never took photos, but these photos where apparently paparazzi photos that a celeb wanted returned to her. A celeb also known as Buttercup.

Butch nodded and left with the blue folder. He sighed, and looked at the address. He zoomed through traffic and went to the suburban area.

On a red light, he was simply curious. He opened the folder and there where photos of... _Buttercup_?

"Shi—"

"Hurry up, asshole!" Said the car behind him. Butch only smirked and waited till the light turned yellow to leave, leaving the guy behind.

He parked in front of a suburban home with three circular windows.

He looked back at the photos. They where simply photos of Buttercup smoking weed and drinking. She probably thought that if these where to go public, then people would hate her and wouldn't see her as a role model. And she wanted her reputation pretty high.

"People have guts to take this shit," Butch muttered but sped to the door.

He knocked on the door and Bubbles answered. "May I help you?" She chirped.

"Uh, uh is Buttercup here?"

"Yup! Come on in!" She said as she floated in the house.

Butch nodded, following. "Buttercup! Someone's here for you!"

A flash of light green went in their sight right after, and Buttercup was right in front of him a moment later. Buttercup widened her eyes when she saw who it was. Butch simply handed her the folder and left without an other word.

Bubbles had left a while ago, seeming that it was her personal business.

* * *

"Show me your special powers!" Buttercup yelled to the three boys. It was a pretty loud yell. It was a pretty big training room, too. Boomer smirked as he formed a lightning baseball bat.

"So you can control lightning," Buttercup noted. "Can you do it in any other shape that a baseball bat?"

Boomer blinked. He never thought of that. He rolled up his sleeves and made the blue baseball bad with the lightning. He then tried to morph it, which ended up blowing up in his face.

"Bubbles can control lightning as well. She can do it in all different shapes and sizes. Think of something positive, and work on making an other shape. Like a crowbar."

Boomer sighed and nodded, bringing the blue lightning to his fingertips. She turned to Butch. "I can make a force field," Butch said, making a green, see-through dome shaped wall all around himself.

Buttercup observed the whole dome shaped force field. She then fired one of her own energy balls, and it bounced right off of it. She thought for a moment, and flew up to the air.

"Make a force field around me. Try not to come closer," Buttercup said all the way from the ceiling.

"I can't do tha—"

"Giving up already?" Buttercup crossed her arms as Butch frowned, pulling up his hand. He concentrated and finally formed a force field around her, but it was weak. Buttercup threw a punch, and it broke.

"That hurt!" Butch yelled, rubbing his arm that he used to make the force field. Buttercup smirked.

"I know." Buttercup stood her place and made a force field around Butch. "Try and break out of that one."

Butch smiled and punched the force field. So many times, but didn't even manage a crack. "How are you doing that?"

"Practice. See, if one of your brothers are in trouble and can't dodge or reflect an attack, you could put a force field around them and protect them from a blow. So just concentrate around the body, and how strong you want it. It could take a while until you have a decent force field, but we'll practice on the limited time later on." Buttercup pulled out a punching bag and hung it from the high ceiling. "Try to make a force field around that."

Butch sighed and pulled his hand out.

"Brick, what about you?"

Brick shrugged.

Buttercup observed him, and smirked. "Breath very hard to that," Buttercup pointed to a wall.

"Why?" Asked Brick.

"Just do it."

"No."

"Looks like someone doesn't want to keep this job," Said Buttercup.

Brick froze and sighed.

"You're going to have to listen to me—at least in training—from here on out. Got that, red?" Buttercup crossed her arms as Brick's cherry eyes glowed red when he took in a deep breath. Boomer and Butch paused for a second to see what Brick was doing.

"Exhale. Hard."

And then he let it all out, flames coming out of his throat and mouth. These weren't the same flames from when he got mad, he'd breathe fire. No, these where stronger and bigger. Big as hell. Ten times his body, too.

It took a while for the fire to finally lessen and lessen till it was gone.

"How'd you know I did tha—"

"Your counterpart does the same thing." Buttercup interrupted. "You can control fire, too. You can lessen it, or make it bigger. You can shape it however you want."

Brick nodded, sucking all of the information in.

"And ice," She finished.

"Ice?" Questioned Brick.

"Breathe fast, but calmer this time."

Brick nodded as he breathed slow and comfortable. Sparkles came out of his breath.

"Calmer," Said Buttercup.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He let out a calm, shaky breath with cold ice, but then it fell onto the floor.

"Calmer, not softer."

He nodded and did it a bit hard this time, but the ice came out a bit faster. It instantly melted.

"Think cool thoughts. That's how you do it, but you gotta think cool thoughts for it to last longer. When you freeze an enemy, you need them to stay frozen for as long as you want. You can also make ice balls and everything. You can control ice into any shape, so basically, you can make an ice sculpture. Or ice daggers or ice swords and knives."

Brick looked at his hands and closed his eyes. He then felt a chilly sensation on his fingertips. He opened his eyes and saw his hands. Ice balls where encircling his hands. He aimed it to Butch's force field he had been working on. It cracked a couple of inches, but not entirely.

"Good, showing improveme—" Buttercup was cut off by Boomer swinging an electric crowbar to the wall and exploding it.

"How's that?" He asked. Buttercup smiled.

"Make an electric fence."

"Fence?" Asked Boomer.

"Or wall. That could be useful with ground attacks, electrocuting the enemy. Won't that be fun?" Asked Buttercup.

Boomer thought about it for a moment, and nodded, bringing the blue energy back to his fingertips once again.

"Later on on our training, we'll learn to combine our powers."

"Combine?" Asked Brick.

"Combine," Buttercup confirmed.

"Work on the ice, because it seems like you have that fire down. Butch, work harder on the force field before I shoot it!"

"No!" Butch yelled. "I've been working on this force field for my entire life!" Buttercup snorted and watched Boomer. "Careful not to blow yourself up."

Boomer looked to Buttercup and the wall came down. "Why'd you do that fo—"

"You'll have many distractions while fighting. Get used to it," Buttercup smirked.

"Look at them legs." Buttercup heard from Butch's direction. She stiffened, and let out a shaky, green flame.

* * *

"What a damn workout!" Butch said, entering the living room, rubbing his muscles with the push-ups that Buttercup had him do.

"That's what you get for checking out her legs," Boomer muttered, following behind.

"Well, you can't be mad at _that_! They where a pretty nice view!"

Brick shook his head, wiping a towel all over his face. "Butch, you and girls. I can't wait to see Buttercup to kick your ass," Brick muttered. "I don't think she's the right person to influence with your cocky player character."

"Yeah, well when I win her over—"

"There will be _no_ winning over. She will only be our _friend_ during training." Brick gave Butch a death glare as Butch only sighed, dropping the subject.

"What're we doing tomorrow again?" Asked Boomer.

"Weren't you paying attention? We're going to work on our hiding and silent-ness," Brick snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was to busy twitching from all of the electric shocks that I had gotten today," Boomer said. Brick heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up. At least you didn't burn your fingertips making fire balls."

"Yeah yeah. I'm taking a shower," Boomer stated, leaving into one of the bathrooms. "Me too," Said Brick, going into one of the other bathrooms.

"I'm not showering!" Butch said. Brick instantly got out of the bathroom and pulled butch by his hair. "You dirty, disgusting _fuck_. Hurry into the damn shower before I shower you, _myself_. With Boomer's lighting, the wet shower _will_ be painful."

"Alright, fuck-wad. I'll shower," Butch said, putting his two hands up in defense.

_"Please." _Brick sighed. He disliked Butch not showering. It made him feel icky because Butch was with him most of the time.

* * *

_"Laaaaaame."_ Buttercup said through the phone.

"C'mon BC. Please? For your sister?" Buttercup asked.

_"You know I hate shopping!" _Buttercup stated.

"I know, but I feel like I never spend any more sisterly-love with BC!"

_"Three hours. Only." _Buttercup sighed through the phone when Bubbles hurt her ear-drum with her screaming.

"Meet you there!" And that was the end of the call.

* * *

"Oh! He's cute!" Bubbles pointed yet an other blonde from the mall.

"I thought we where shopping!" Buttercup grumbled.

"I'm just picking you a decent boyfriend!"

"Blondes are not my type." Buttercup looked through the hip-hop CD's.

"How cruel! Let's go shopping for clothes, then." Bubbles pulled Buttercup away and dragged her to her most favorite places to go shopping.

Bubbles threw clothes into the dressing room, Buttercup studying the clothes.

"Too small. Too big. Too short. Not my type. I don't like dresses."

Bubbles sighed as she got all of the skinny jeans in the store in a blue flash, and threw them on top of BC. She then gathered some pretty shirts with hues of greens. Then, she got different pairs of shoes.

"Hey Bubs?" Asked Buttercup after a while of looking at the clothes and the style, thinking, _She knows me so well._

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Bubbles smiled as Buttercup got out of the dressing room. "They all fit nicely."

"Then we'll buy them all!"

"Wai—" Buttercup tried to protest, but then she was gone, leaving a flash of baby blue. Buttercup sighed. After a minute of two, she came back with all of the clothes in shopping bags.

"Bubbles, that must have cost more that one thousand!"

"Yep! 1,125 dollars!" Bubbles chirped.

"Where'd you get that money?" Asked Buttercup, astonished.

"I have a job all the way downtown at the Grand Café! I've told you, already. When you come from your job, I go. When I come back, Blossom goes to work all the way at the gym across town and comes back at midnight. We have separate jobs, so patrolling would be easier. You really need to pay attention when Blossom talks. Everything she talks about are schedules and routines."

Buttercup widened her eyes. When was the last time Buttercup had had a long, time-consuming conversation with Blossom?

"I feel like you're growing apart from us, BC. Even though you still live in the same house and everything. This is why I wanted to hang out," Bubbles said, opening the door to her baby blue Ettore Bugatti. She slipped in with Buttercup on her passenger side.

"Why didn't you just fly?" Asked Buttercup.

"I knew we where going to buy a lot of things, and I'm not in the mood to carry a lot of things. So, I brought my car." Bubbles sped out of the parking lot, gaining eyes from most of the boys out on the streets.

"That's a lot of money, though."

"Yeah, well, I care about you. And if someone cares about someone, they'll do anything. Anything, really. And it could be crazy, too."

Buttercup thought about the boys. Well they where kinda-sorta-maybe just below the almost-friend category. But she had to admit, she did care, maybe even a little, about the boys. Maybe because she likes to hang out with boys.**  
**

Maybe.

* * *

Buttercup's phone rang when she was in her room, folding her new jeans into place in her closet. She dumped out the jeans on her bed, and saw a black dress, with beautiful designs. The dress was simple for Buttercup. And it was around her thigh. It didn't cover her shoulders, it just went right across her chest. And it hugged her body completely. She looked around and saw an extra shoe box. She opened it and it revealed lime green shoes with black designs all over it. Buttercup really liked it. And she started thinking about all of the hair styles that she could do for this. Maybe just put it all the way down and brush it good, super straight. Yeah, that's what she'll do. It'll probably look longer, too.

"Bubb—" She was cut off with her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Buttercup! Hey! I wanted to let you know that there will be a grand party this Sunday! I want you to be there! Please don't invite your sisters, because this has to do with the Company of Mémoire. There will be an other party at Morbucks Park down town. They're invited to that one. Hopefully you'll make it. Tell the boys the news, too. They're going to have to go." _

Buttercup opened her mouth to protest, but the call was gone. She sighed and looked back to her dress. She hung it in her closet and put her high heels under it.

"I can't wait to hear the boys' response to this damn party," Buttercup muttered out loud.

* * *

-end of ch. 3-


	4. Chapter 4

"Buttercup, did you hear?" Blossom asked the next morning when Buttercup floated down the stairs.

"I've heard a lot of things," Buttercup said, going into the kitchen. Blossom followed.

"I mean the party across town. At that park. Morbucks Park. And for some reason you're not invited," Blossom said, pulling out two golden passes from an envelope. "If you want, we can skip the party and stay with you, and we—"

"Nah, I have plans for this Sunday anyway," Buttercup interrupted, sipping on some orange juice. Blossom shook her head.

"Whatever it is, it can happen an other day. You're growing apart from me and Bubbles, and I don't like it. You'll stay here Sunday night," Blossom ordered.

Buttercup set her empty glass down on the counter. "Look, we can do it on Saturday. I can't do it Sunday. I have an important meeting to go to for my job, and I need to finish work, so I'll come home late."

Blossom sighed and thought of something that could make Buttercup stay behind. She finally smiled when an idea came to her head. "Bubbles will be _devastated_ when she hears that you can't make it. She had everything planned for her beloved sister, and now she can't show up. All of that hard work will be thrown away."

Buttercup smirked as she felt Blossom's heart speed up. She closed her eyes and concentrated, picking up on her stance and her stiff body movement. "Liar."

"No, you just can't accept the fact that Bubbles made all of this for you and you can't even show u—"

"Nope. You're lying. Nice try. If you did it while you where floating so I couldn't feel the vibration of your heart beat, then maybe, just _maybe_, you would've fooled me. We can do it Saturday, anyway."

Blossom sighed and disappeared, leaving a pink streak behind. Buttercup shook her head and snickered.

* * *

"Okay, boys! I have some bad news," Buttercup said, coming through the door. Brick, Boomer and Butch's heads snapped up while they where stretching.

"What is it?" Asked Boomer.

"There's going to be a party at Sunday that is required for you to go. Very important people influenced with the Company of Mémoire are going to be there. This is a regular party, so you don't have to dress up all fancy," Buttercup explained.

The boys only blinked. "How is this bad news?" Asked Boomer.

"I'm just sayin'. Do not make a fool out of yourselves. Be mature and laid-back. Got that?" Buttercup asked. They all nod.

"Alright, then, get your asses up. We're going to be running today," Buttercup said, a small smile coming to her lips.

* * *

_"Why do you have to pick us up?" _Brick boomed through Buttercup's green cell phone.

"Orders from Mrs. Morbucks. She mentioned alcohol, and thinks you boys will drink a little too much. Now, hurry up. unless you don't wanna go in my Ferrari—"

_"Ferrari?"_ The boys questioned from the phone.

"Well, yeah, but—"

_"Hurry the hell up!"_ Butch's voice came through the phone. Buttercup sighed.

"I'm already here. Get out of the condo and hurry your asses—" Buttercup was cut off by the car door opening. The boys flopped in, and Buttercup instantly smelled the cologne. It smelled pretty good, actually. Especially Butch's.

"I thought you had a green, two door Ferrari," Brick noted. Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, I do, but since four people are coming, I borrowed this from Mrs. Morbucks. There is no way I could drive with you boys sitting on each other's lap," Buttercup said, trying to contain her laughter picturing each boy on top of the other in her Ferrari.

Brick nodded as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Please tell me you don't drive like an old lady!" Butch yelled, making Buttercup jump. Buttercup only smirked.

_"Please." _And she was off, speeding into the highway.

* * *

"I gotta park the car. You guys go—"

"But I haven't seen your dress yet!" Butch whined, looking over his seat. He was immediately smacked and thrown out of the car.

"You'll see it when I get in!" Buttercup yelled, leaving the boys at the front door of the mansion. They quickly get in.

"Oh my, what handsome young men!" Said an lady in her forties. She had tons of makeup on, but had a good shape for a forty year old. She had a long, white silky dress with cremé shoes. Her lips where blood red with her blue eyes popping out of that black eye-liner. And her hair was authentic, too. The back and sides of the platinum blonde hairdo have been tapered into the head and blended into the top layers, which have been jagged cut. The style has been styled flat to contour the head for a simple yet sexy look and feel. Only a small amount of product is needed for hold and shine, as well regular trims to maintain the style.

She seemed like an important lady, but seemed very eager.

"My name is Cindy Larenetta. I am the vice president of this company. This company is all over the world, and our president has been dying to meet you. Come this way!" She pulled the three boys to the middle of the main room. The music was loud and easy going. Boomer nodded his head to the music.

"Right in here!" She pushed the three boys into a VIP room. It was exotic. There was a steaming hot tub on the left, and the room was dark with dark blue lights reflecting off of the blue walls. There was an aquarium all the way in the back, but in the middle of the room, there was a dark figure. The boys couldn't make out the figure, though.

"There you three are!" Buttercup said, behind them. They didn't bother to come any closer, they felt like the figure was dangerous.

"Go on! Say hi! I bet you guys have a lot of catching up to do!" Buttercup said, pushing the three boys even further. Buttercup shrugged after they where too stiff to move and jumped on the bed, hugging the the figure tightly, like she was very close to it.

"Ugh, why do you keep the lights off 24/7, Uncle Mojo?" Asked Buttercup, flicking on the lights and revealing the chimp.

_"Mojo,"_ The boys let out in a hushed tone.

"My _sons_."

* * *

"I wonder what she even does at her job. I don't even know where it is!" Said Blossom, pacing back and forth in her room. Bubbles was ignoring her, looking for a pretty dress to wear to Morbucks Park.

"Why son't we spy on her?" Said Bubbles, after a moment of silence starring at a blue dress.

"That's wrong!" Blossom said.

"Well, you're the one whining about it. She did hang out with us yesterday—"

"We hardly even talked!" Said Blossom. Bubbles sighed the thousandth time that day.

"Okay then. She's been with me at my job at the Café. She's been at your job, working out. Maybe it's time for us to check out where she works. We can ask her tomorrow, maybe."

"Bubbles! That's a great idea!" Cheered Blossom. Bubbles smiled, and finally found a presentable dress.

* * *

"My beautiful, strong niece. Been hard on these boys?" Asked Mojo, as he got up. He's grown a lot. He's grown taller, past Buttercup's height. He was probably 6 feet, with green fingers like a human. He was still the same monkey, but he was wearing a suit.

"M-Mojo?" Brick spluttered out. Mojo nodded as the boys took a step closer, and then everything went too quick for Buttercup to see. She only saw Mojo being crushed by the loving hugs from his sons.

"G-Guys, c-can't breath!" Mojo chocked out.

Buttercup smiled and sat in a small couch, letting the boys enjoy their small reunion.

"Buttercup, I thought Mojo was your ene—"

"_Was_ my enemy," Buttercup said, getting up.

Butch froze for a moment to capture her glorious figure. Finally, he got to check her out when she was too bust to notice. She had such a flat, built up stomach. He could see some abs through that dress, and her legs popped out, too. He let out a groan when he saw her chest, and her shoulders. Buttercup stopped mid-sentence crossing her defined arm muscles. Butch noticed her stance and her body movement. Her lips where puckered off to the side, as her eyes where a bit squinted. Her eyebrows furrowed, too. That was her annoyed face, and Butch liked it.

He then noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him. "S-sorry, carry on!" Butch said, his voice ragged.

"As I was saying, Mojo saved me from a monster attack. I was so damaged, I couldn't move a muscle. My sisters had lost me, and they kept on fighting the horrible monster off. Mojo carried me to his lap and fixed me up with Chemical X and some of his own chemicals. My wounds instantly closed up and My skin, muscles and bones where no longer messed up. And so I had stronger power than my sisters, and I defeated the monster. Ever since, I've been working with him with chemicals and studies." Buttercup hugged Mojo. "And, well, I just call him uncle because he was the one—with the Professor—that made me, after all."

The boys nodded as Butch kept on trying to contain his eyes on Buttercup's face rather than her legs.

"So you're the president, huh?" Boomer asked.

Mojo nodded. "Yes. I am made for evil, and I am so glad that Buttercup accepts me for who I am, rather than trying to throw me into a jail cell. I like your outfits, by the way." Mojo and Buttercup looked at the boys' attire. _(The boys' clothes are on my profile. It's kinda hard to explain them.)_

The boys thanked Mojo for the compliment. They caught up and the boys showed Mojo their special abilities and what Buttercup has been teaching them. Boomer made 3 lightning balls and encircled Mojo, lighting up his whole body. Mojo smiled. And Butch trapped Mojo in a green dome as Brick made fire and ice balls encircling the whole room.

"Well, you boys sure are strong and skilled," Mojo observed.

"But, they still have to work on things. Soon, they'll be able to do everything!" Buttercup smirked.

"So many people want to meet you guys," Mojo said, pointing at all four of them. "You guys are getting more and more calls by the work you've done. You have done so many jobs, that people look up to you as celebrities. And, only a small percent of those people live in Townsville. Some are coming from all over the world to get work done. Soon enough, with your super speed, you'll be flying from country to country doing missions and jobs. You boys are growing very big, but you can't get caught. That is why, I'm having Buttercup teach you all of the techniques."

The boys smiled at that. Buttercup smirked. "We'll even do some missions together."

"Yeah yeah, just don't be bitching that we're too fast or too quiet." Butch crossed his arms.

"You all need to work on that. Or do you want to run again?" Asked Buttercup.

The boys cringed. _"No."_

* * *

"I'd like to see the boys do a mission!" Cindy squirmed. It reminded Buttercup of Bubbles. She was always excited, nut Cindy was annoying. Bubbles was cute when she did it.

"Shut up, Cindy," Mojo grumbled. Brick saw how annoying she was. "Which reminds me. Buttercup, you'll be the Vice President from now on, but you still focus on the boys' training and give me updates. I'll be back in a while so we can start the _world_ missions." Mojo pulled out his touch screen phone and pushed an app, then pushed the private jet icon.

"Where are you going?" Asked Brick.

"I'm the president of Company of Mémoire. The Company of Mémoire is around the world, so I gotta go to every one of them. I'll see you soon enough. Take care of Buttercup for me, Boys." Mojo got an the jet that had just landed in the field and got on. Mojo looked at Buttercup. "Make sure they don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, either. And you better get along!"

Before any of them could protest, he was gone in a flash.

They all sighed and went back to the party. The boys, as predicted, where wasted by the end of the night, and a sober Buttercup was driving them home.

"Shit, I'll make them run twice as more tomorrow. Making me take their asses home!" Buttercup was pretty pissed as she laid the boys on their beds. Buttercup's phone then rang.

"Hello?"

_"BC! We need to talk to you!"_ Bubbles' voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit—" Buttercup's phone started beeping. An in-coming call from Mrs. Morbucks.

"Hello?"

_"Buttercup, are the boys all in their home? Make sure you lock the place up." _Buttercup turned off all of the lights and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

"Yeah, yeah."

_"Alright. I have some good news for you, too. Since you have been promoted to Vice President, there is a new house awaiting you. Would you like to get the house or would you like to stay with your sisters for a while longer?" _

Buttercup's eyes widened. Her sisters where already chopping her ass off with Buttercup avoiding them because of the Company of Mémoire.

"I-I don't kno—"

_"It's a mansion. It has much to offer, and you can have many guests as you want! There are about five guest rooms! And a gym, an indoor swimming pool, your very own chef and butler, and—"_

"Okay then, get it." And Buttercup hung up. She looked at her calls and saw the picture of her blue-eyed sister.

"Damn it!" She yelled, calling her sister once again. She didn't answer. Mrs. Morbucks called again.

_"You gotta be at work at 6 in the morning!" _

"I fucking know!" Buttercup was annoyed and pissed like hell. She wanted to talk to her sisters.

* * *

Bubbles looked at her phone as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Bubbles? What's wrong!" Blossom said as she entered the room, noticing her sister's tear.

"She hung up on me. She's never done that before."

"It'll be okay. She'll be back soon enough. It's not like she's moving or anything, right?" Blossom tried to cheer her up.

Bubbles nodded. "Right. At least she's not moving. At least I can still see her face. At least she's still our _sister_."

Blossom held Bubbles for a while until she fell asleep.

"Buttercup, we're going to have a little talk," Blossom murmured to herself, stroking her younger sisters hair. When she was sure Bubbles was asleep, she laid Bubbles on her own bed, and Blossom went downstairs and put a movie on in the main room. She was not only watching a movie, she was waiting for Buttercup. Who was going to get a long ass lecture when she got home.

* * *

-end of ch. 4-


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took a while. Damn projects and homework... plus, being grounded for a while. From now on, I'll update for you lovelies once a week. I'm thinking every Saturday or Sunday. Thank you! _

* * *

"Butch!" Boomer shouted for the tenth time. Butch muttered something and snuggled against his white pillow, ignoring Boomer. Boomer only did what was needed to do. The most hated thing by Butch in the mornings. Boomer pulled his dark green blanket off of him and threw it on the floor. Boomer sped to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the bright light shine on his bed, directly on his face.

"Boomer! Can't you see that I'm am trying to fucking _sleep_?!" Butch shouted, getting up.

When he got up, he felt pain all around his head. Indescribable pain. Butch froze for a moment, holding his head, but it only became worst. He scrunched his face up in pain.

"That, brother, is what you call a _hangover_." Boomer's sarcasm wasn't helping.

"I know what a fucking hangover is! What I don't know is how much I drank for it to hurt that bad!" Butch held his head harder and groaned.

"Get to work," Boomer said, stretching.

"What about you?" Asked Butch as he slid past Boomer, towards the bathroom. Boomer followed.

"I'm all ahead on my work. And so is Brick. You're the only one who's been doing five a day, and then slacking off the rest of the day. Me and Brick don't stop. And I'm ahead for a whole week. So, see ya'!" Boomer flew into his room to change. Butch groaned in annoyance, since he was the only one doing his work. He searched for some Advil to get rid of the brutal headache.

* * *

"Where are your brothers?" Asked Buttercup as she walked past the boys' office. Butch was looking at files so he could find the ones that involve killing and hurting.

"Home. They decided to skip today because they're ahead on their work." Butch pulled out more and more files, stacking them on top of each other. Those involved violence. He decided he's leave the boring ones to Boomer and Brick. Buttercup nodded and avoided eye-contact with him, but it wasn't a problem since his back was facing her most of the time.

"Okay," She muttered and left.

Which surprised Butch. Usually, she'd have a little remark. Something insulting. But nothing.

Which had Butch wondering what happened to Buttercup to make her in a sad or bad mood.

* * *

Buttercup sighed and walked into the house, tired. She looked at the clock—4AM.

She sighed when she noticed her red-head sister on the couch with a movie playing. She looked down by the CD's. There where three open. Looks like she tried to wait up for Buttercup.

Buttercup picked Blossom up and floated to her room. She laid her on her pink bed and covered her in a thick blanket.

And then she went to Bubbles' room. She saw Bubbles on her bed, but frowned. Tears had been on her face. A lot of them. Buttercup couldn't break it to her sisters that she was moving, but if she didn't move in, then that one in a million chance to have a nice _mansion_ in _Townsville_, her _home_. But what's wrong with her? Picking a mansion over her sist—

"I'm the stupidest fucking green eyed bitch to walk this planet!" Buttercup swore under her breath when she realized that she could just lie and say the Powerpuff Girls won the mansion for being the Powerpuff Girls. Well fuck.

Buttercup sighed and put her happy face on. There really was no difference, but whatever.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed out. Bubbles jolted up, falling off of her bed and groaning. She looked up to who called her name and smiled.

"Buttercup! You're back!" Bubbles squealed, running towards Buttercup, giving her a hug. Buttercup tried to breath through the death hug she was getting, but let's just say it was difficult.

"Yeah! I have some good news! From my job!" Buttercup tried to put on that rare smirk Bubbles loved, but Bubbles frowned when she heard the word 'job'.

"Yeah?" She tried to sound happy and excited, but Buttercup instantly noticed.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing. Tell me!" Buttercup didn't buy it, but went on with suspicion written all over her face.

"I got a raise..."

"Cool!" Bubbles sat down on her bed and snuggled with her thick, baby blue blanket.

"...And Mrs. Morbucks told me that she's giving is a mansion."

Bubbles widened her eyes and snapped up to Buttercup. Her face was serious. Seriously serious.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. And I accepted it, because we have more privacy and there are so many cool features an—"

"This isn't work related, is it?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup froze, and wondered why Bubbles asked that. But she instantly shook her head.

"Is there a problem with work?" Asked Buttercup. Bubbles shook her head 'no'.

"...Okay."

Buttercup flopped down next to her sister, making sure her loose sweatpants didn't slide and reveal a part of a dress. Knowing Bubbles, she could sense a dress a continent away.

"I'm still there for you, you know." Buttercup studied Bubbles' face. It took her a while to smile, but when she did, it made Buttercup lift a lot of weight from her shoulders.

"...I know..."

* * *

Bubbles sighed and wiped the counter off. She loved the smell of coffee, which is why she loved the job. But she couldn't take her mind off of Buttercup. She still felt Buttercup was growing apart, and couldn't wait to find a great time to talk to her about visiting at her job.

"Bubbles, waitress duty, _now_," Robin, her boss, said. Bubbles smiled and nodded, fixing her shirt and her skirt and getting the note pad for taking orders.

Bubbles walked over to several tables. One by one, taking orders in a flash.

"What can I get you, sir?" Asked Bubbles to a blonde boy. The blonde looked familiar, but he didn't look up. He was too distracted in the menu.

"Uhm... I'm kinda new here, so could you probably get the tastiest one?" Asked Boomer. Bubbles simply nodded and thought for a while. She looked around and saw a few tables that where already tooken care of, and a few that where waiting for food. She sat across the blonde boy.

"Well, there are different categories. Omelets, pancakes, oatmeal, waffles, scrambles, french toast, egg dishes, fruit dishes, baked goods, homemade cereal, breakfast drinks, crepes, quiche, and souffles." Bubbles looked right in the deep blue eyes of the guy while saying it. He was surprised that she knew that, and surprised that she'd just sit down like that. "What's your name, anyway?"

"B-Brian." Boomer stuttered out one of his fake names.

Bubbles nodded. "Well, Brian, which category would you like?"

"Uh-uh, well, I like pancakes."

Bubbles nodded. "There are tons of pancakes, but I'll point out my favourites. Lemon Ricotta Pancakes. These pancakes are moist, light and lemony. They have enough flavor that you only need powdered sugar as a topping or you could top with lemon curd for a double lemon explosion. Beaten egg whites make them fluffy and the ricotta cheese and sugar give them a cheesecake-like flavor. When life hands you lemons, make these pancakes!" Bubbles giggled at the last part.

"Banana Lemon Pancakes. A banana a day keeps the doctor away!" Bubbles paused and thought for a moment. Baked Apple Pancake, Baked Marmalade Pancake, Banana Cream Frittata. And last but not least—for that special lady of yours—Red Velvet Buttermilk Pancakes. The secret ingredient in these beautiful pancakes is—" Bubbles paused and giggled. "Basically, share them with someone you love."

Boomer stood there, staring at Bubbles. He smiled. "I think I'll take the Lemon Ricotta Pancakes. I'll bring someone special next time for those Red Velvet Buttermilk Pancakes."

Bubbles nodded and wrote it down. "Drink?"

Boomer only blinked as Bubbles giggled—yet again.

"French Press Coffee is what I crave most of the a French press reveals a warm complexity to coffee that you don't get from standard coffee makers. There's a satisfaction you'll get from making coffee this way that makes each cup taste better." Bubbles thought again for more drinks, then smiled. "Bloody Mary. A must have at any brunch. It always takes the edge off a hangover, too. Breakfast Martinihas alcohol, but has a unique tart and sweet morning cocktail that will brighten any day."

Boomer smirked. He found a new crush.

"I-I'll take the French Press Coffee. And a Bloody Mary to go, please." Bubbles jotted all of that down. "That all?"

"For now, yeah."

And then Bubbles was off. Her day has suddenly become brighter.

* * *

Butch smelled it right when a dark blue Koenigsegg Agera R pulled into the parking lot. A very nice smelling coffee that instantly calmed him down. Boomer got out and had a large cup in his hand. "I thought he wasn't coming today," Butch muttered to himself. A while later, the elevator door opened to reveal Boomer with a zoned out smirk on his face.

"Here." He gave the cup to Butch and Butch looked at him suspiciously.

"I heard it helps your hangover. Give it a try. I'm going to be home if you need me," Said Boomer, and then he was gone.

Butch inspected the cup to see if Boomer spit in it or did something awful. He didn't see anything. So, he sipped it, and a moment later, the hangover started calming down.

"What the _fuck_?"

* * *

Blossom read her book. She looked at the time and smiled when she heard a car door close. Blossom got her keys and got out of the house right when Bubbles got in. She was headed to work.

Blossom stood emotionless, watching everyone work out. "Blossom, could you help me?" Asked a woman trying to lift weights. Blossom instantly nodded. She walked over to the woman and lifted them slightly. She let out a shaky breath and smiled. "Thanks. I've been stressed out, you know." Blossom looked to see the lady's face.

She had a light golden blonde bob is blow-waved straight showing off the jagged cut ends and layers that gives the over-all style plenty of shape and texture. She looked like she came from an important meeting, and changed into sweats to work out.

"Blossom, right?" She asked. Blossom nodded and smiled. Her light pink lips where shiny, and Blossom wondered what kind of stuff she used.

"You seem stressed." Blossom widened her eyes and sighed.

"You have no idea. Saving the world, paying damn bills, taking care of the household and then there's Buttercup, she seems like she's avoiding the whole family and I want to fix tha—"

"What about yourself? Don't you go out or something?" She asked. Blossom froze. When was the last time she went out?

"No..."

"Let's go out tonight!"

"Tonight?! That's to early to make plans!" Blossom thought it through. It was impossible. Maybe. Okay, it wasn't, but it was still hard to fit in. That would get in the way of patrolling.

"Nope. Not in clubs. Bring your sisters and dates! There are going to be a lot of people there wanting to see the Powerpuff girls!" She said. Blossom blinked and thought over it.

"Dress code?" She finally asked.

"They can be jeans and a good shirt. Whatever you'd like!"

"Well, I don't know. I won't be able to find a date."

"_Blossom Utonium_ won't be able to find a _date_? You're joking, right?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid not."

"Then I'll find you one, don't worry."

And then she was off to the showers. Blossom sighed and scrolled to her phone, tapping the green phone icon that belonged to Bubbles.

"Blossy?" Bubbles asked.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Bubbles squealed. Oh, she loved doing favors.

"Find me a casual party outfit. On for me, one for you, and one for Buttercup."

"Okay, I will!"

"I owe you."

"Don't mention it." And Bubbles' voice was gone, the call ended.

The woman she had talked to earlier smiled as she had her gym bag clinging on her shoulder, walking towards the exit. "My name is Sun, by the way." And she left a card. She looked at it and put it back in, garbing an other card. As she put the other card back in, she saw the words, _Company of Mémoire_.

"What's the Company of Mémoire?" Blossom asked, not thinking about it.

"Don't worry about it, love. Meet me here with your sisters at seven. We'll catch something to eat and maybe even a movie, and then we'll go to the club. I'll find dates for your sisters too. Perfect dates. I already have three boys in mind." And then she was off, leaving Blossom to work on the other people who needed help.


End file.
